Une journée de TNott sous la Dictature
by Estelle DuMoulin
Summary: PWP. UA monde sans magie. Il s'agit d'un récit contre utopique de Théodore Nott dans un monde style "1884".


Une Journée de T. Nott sous la dictature

Je me réveille à la sonnerie, j'entends des coups de feu, des cris. Je dois aller travailler. Mon travail consiste à fabriquer des armes à feu dans une grande usine. Mais personne ne sait à quoi elles serviront. Je crois pas que nous soyons en guerre...  
Je m'appelle Théodore Nott, j'ai dix-sept ans, enfin, j'en suis presque sûr. Je travaille dans cette usine depuis que j'ai environ dix ans. Ma mère est malade, et nous n'avons pas d'accès à des soins médicaux, mon père a été fusillé quand j'étais encore très jeune. Ma mère s'est occupée de mon éducation, clandestinement bien entendu, et de celle de mon frère jumeau, Fenrir, jusqu'à ce qu'une forte fièvre ne l'emporte à sept ans, mêlée au froid et à la faim. Elle m'a dit qu'autrefois il existait des bâtiments où on les éduquait, les enfants. On appelait cela école. C'est curieux comme cela me paraît impossible! Très peu d'entre nous sommes éduqués: nous savons résonner, ce qui nous amène à nous demander ce que nous faisons ici. Mais chacun dans son coin. Nous ne devons pas créer de groupe, pas faire d'attroupements, ou nous seront arrêtés. Mais vous savez, je critique, je critique, mais il faut voir le _bon_ côté des choses, les enfants peuvent s'amuser, ils peuvent regarder la télévision, aller à la piscine, faire du sport... Mais aux heures prévues à cet effet. Par exemple: les filles jouent à la corde à sauter de 14h à 14.25h, les garçons jouent à la balle de 14.30h à 14.55 et à le dimanche à 15h tout le monde va aux cinémas. En même temps. Comme partout, il y des exceptions: il est proscrit de jouer à des jeux d'équipe, alors tant mieux pour ceux qui, comme moi savent s'amuser tout seuls, tant pis pour les autres. Il est interdit également de jouer d'un instrument. L'apprentissage de la musique développerait trop notre intelligence. Et puis il y a les heures de travail obligatoires: de 7.00h à 12.00h de dix à quinze ans, de 9.00h à 19.00h à partir de quinze ans jusqu'à... jusque quand? Jusqu'à la fin de notre longue et paisible vie il me semble, soit à cinquante ans en moyenne. Pas de pause pendant les heures de travail, même pour manger. Il faut donc s'adapter très vite à ce rythme AÏE! Le mouchard électronique que j'ai dans l'avant-bras droit vient de m'envoyer une décharge électrique, car je suis en retard... Je disais: les programmes à la télévision sont très divertissants et variés. Scabior, notre chef adoré y fait ses sempiternels discours. Il veut nous attirer vers son parti... Mais à quoi bon, il dirige le _seul _parti! Nous avons le très vaste choix entre SON parti et... SON parti! Et... SON parti aussi. Mais bon, je m'égare!

Je descend en vitesse de ma « tour » (mes appartements se situent au 21ème étage) et rejoins la file longue d'un demi-kilomètre d'ouvriers-légumes, aux yeux apparemment vides d'émotions.

Nous n'avons pas de tenue imposée, sinon de vêtements sombres, avec dans le dos de notre veste un numéro. En revanche nous avons une couleur interdite, le rouge, également la couleur des yeux de notre chef. Je crois savoir que celui-ci ne distingue pas cette couleur, mais je ferais mieux de m'occuper de ce qui me regarde, mes oreilles traînent un peu trop souvent ces temps-cis.

Je me fond dans la masse (c'est-à-dire que je revêt moi aussi l'apparence d'un mouton). Et j'avance rapidement. Nous montons la légère pente d'une colline de gravier au sommet de laquelle se trouve un grand mur d'acier dont on ne connaît pas les limites de la longueur, elles disparaissent au loin au-delà des clôtures. Il y a un grand portail ouvert devant nous. Les premiers ouvriers entrent, le bruit de nos pas sur le gravier encore mouillé de la précédente pluie diluvienne m'agace au plus haut point, surtout qu'il s'agit de 2000 pieds. Je suis bientôt à dix mètres de l'entrée de l'usine, et là je m'arrête. Je n'entend plus rien. Plus de pas, plus de coups de feu, plus de cris. Pourtant les autres continuent à marcher, les soldats à tirer, les résistants à mourir. C'est comme si d'un instant à l'autre j'étais devenu sourd. Le corps toujours face à l'entrée, je tourne ma tête vers la droite de cents degrés et mon regard se verrouille sur un point fixe derrière moi. Une petite fille de dix où onze ans me souris tristement. Je lui renvoie un vague sourire fort peu sincère mais je suis absorbé par l'intensité de son regard. Les prunelles d'émeraude me rappellent beaucoup celles de ma mère avant qu'elle ne tombe malade. Cependant je parviens à m'en détacher et je cours cette fois à l'intérieur de l'usine avant qu'un garde me rappelle à l'ordre. Je l'entend crier mon nom (comment le connaît-elle?) mais je n'en ai cure et m'installe vite à mon poste.

Il y a des tapis roulants partout, du gris et du noir à perte de vue, et l'odeur de la poudre est quasi insupportable. Naturellement nous n'avons pas de masques à gaz. L'un de ces tapis roulant se situe devant moi et l'un de mes camarades, Ilhan, vingt ans. Nous n'échangeons comme à notre habitude que quelques mots nécessaires au bon déroulement de l'assemblage des différentes parties des armes. Nais, dix-neuf ans et Lilian, quinze ans, ses frères étaient à sa droite et travaillaient en silence. Le travail, le travail encore et toujours!

« -Eh, toi là-bas! Oui toi, numéro 8666! Cesse immédiatement de paresser, tu vas faire ralentir la production. » Je ne bronche pas car il me menace de son taser. Mais je m'ennuie terriblement, et j'ai les yeux qui me brûlent, en plus des voies respiratoires. Le reste de la journée se passe ainsi, sans trop de dégâts matériels. Hormis quelques électrisations par-ci, par-là, et nous ne sommes plus très sensibles aux cris de tortures quand ils viennent des autres, en fait nous ne sommes plus sensibles du tout. L'ai-je seulement un jour été? Je me demande comment j'en suis arrivé là, mais j'ai toujours connu cela. Il n'est pas digne d'un être humain de ne se poser aucune question quand à son esclavage. La pensée est ce qui nous différencie de l'animal, or très peu d'entre nous en sommes pourvu.

Enfin je sors de l'usine exténué, fais un bref signe de main à Ilhan, qui me souris en retour (Je crois que lui aussi a eu le privilège de ne pas être éduqué par des chacals) et je marche rapidement vers ma tour. J'ai envie de courir, car j'ai très soif, mais je n'en ai pas le droit, on croirait à une émeute, à une rébellion. Celles-ci sont de moins en moins courantes, car le pourcentage d'_êtres_ _humains_ diminue considérablement. Sur ma route il y a la potence où on exécute les hérétiques (: ceux qui manifestent leur mécontentement) et leur famille. On n'hésite pas à assassiner des enfants bien entendu! En m'approchant je reconnais la petite fille aux yeux tout-à-l'heure reflétant les faibles rayons de soleil qui parvenaient à percer les épais nuages gris, et qui désormais prenaient une teinte cendrée, ses paupières mi-closes. Elle était pendue aux côtés de son père, sa dernière famille. Un écriteau indiquait que le numéro 6103 et sa fille avaient tentés de fuir. Comment? Dans quelles conditions? Rien de plus n'était indiqué. J'eus soudain un haut-le-cœur et une larme perla à mes yeux. Je me rend compte qu'en fait je suis très émotif. Je parviens à me retenir de régurgiter mon petit déjeuner, et par la même occasion d'attirer l'attention sur moi.

Il n'y a plus personne autour de moi, le soleil se couche et j'ai envie de courir, mais il y a des détecteurs qui repèrent les mouvements brusques. En bas de ma tour je passe ma main gauche sur le reconnaisseur d'empreintes digitales, et je monte les vingt-et-un étages rapidement. Quand je referme la porte de chez moi je m'aperçois qu'il est juste l'heure de regarder la télévision. Scabior sait quand nos télévisions sont éteintes à 19.20h. J'allume prestement le poste et bois l'équivalent d'un litre d'eau directement au robinet. J'ai envie d'aller voir ma mère... Ce que je fait à 20.00h après avoir supporté pendant quarante minutes les grands sourires abominables de Scabior, mais qu'il espère charmeurs.

Était-ce écrit? La petite fille blonde tout-à-l'heure était-elle un signe annonciateur? Où n'était-ce qu'une coïncidence? Mais ce soir-là en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de ma mère je ne vis sur son lit qu'un corps sans vie étalé de tout son long, le visage grisâtre et les mains très (trop) pâles. Ses yeux étaient également très clairs, mais grands ouverts cette fois. Sa mort était semblable à celle de Fenrir. Je me suis agenouillé, puis allongé doucement à même le sol, et ai fermé les yeux. Pour ne pas les rouvrir.


End file.
